


My Dearest, Theodosia

by Ashla_Korr



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I love Phildosia, Rewrite, Song: Dear Theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashla_Korr/pseuds/Ashla_Korr
Summary: Phildosia love song (based off of Dear Theodosia.)
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Kudos: 10





	My Dearest, Theodosia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently obsessed with Phildosia, and I was struck with inspiration. Some of the lyrics are copy-pasted, but I did modify them to fit the two lovebirds.  
> Disclaimer: Hamilton the Musical and its music belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda, not me. The characters are historical, not fictional.

[Phillip]

Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?

I love your eyes

Despite your father’s name

When we met that fateful night, you smiled, and stole my heart

I'm dedicating every day to you

Domestic life was never quite my style

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

We have come of age with our young nation

I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for you

If I love you each and every day, oh

I hope you’ll love me too, I'll give the world to you

And we'll blow them all away

Whate’er they say

Yeah, we'll blow them all away

Whate’er they say

[Theodosia]

Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone

My love

You are my one

Never thought I’d feel this way before

Now there is no shadow of a doubt

Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun

My love

When you smile, I fall apart

And I thought I was so smart

[Theodosia, _Phillip_ ]

This is my solemn vow _(this is my solemn vow)_

I swear that

I'll be around for you _(I'll be around for you)_

[Theodosia]

I'll do whatever it takes

[Phillip]

I'll make a million mistakes

[Theodosia, Phillip]

I'll be the solid ground for you

No matter what the situation

I'll be a light for you, I'll make it right for you

I will love you each and every day, oh

No matter what we do, I swear I will be true

And we'll blow them all away

Whate’er they say

Yeah, we'll blow them all away

Whate’er they say


End file.
